When people want to pass on their subjective human experience or wisdom to others, the tool of choice is often a personal account of some sort, such as a memoir.
Through informal interview by the inventor, it is estimated that there are many more people who would like to share their personal accounts but run up against barriers to doing so.
One barrier is not enough guidance. Again, through informal interview, it was found that many people begin personal accounts, but do not know what decisions to make to proceed and become confused or overwhelmed. For example, it isn't clear where to begin, what to talk about or when to include it in a personal account, how to arrange topics, how to navigate their life, what to include, or what not to. There are many books on the topic that give instruction, but it still leaves the task of organizing, navigating and arranging one's topic to the writer which is often substantially more effort than the person is willing to exert.
Another barrier is loss of interest and abandonment. Again through informal interview, many people had started personal accounts, gotten a few pages in and lost interest or motivation in part due to the tedium of recording their life as a linear progression. The process was not engaging, pleasant or rewarding enough to sustain itself to completion.
Another barrier is unclear audience. Again through informal interview, it was found that while many people feel a sincere urge to pass on their life wisdom, they did not consider a specific audience while creating their written account other than the general public. However, personal accounts written for the general public may not be appropriate for immediate family, close community etc. And personal accounts written for the general may not reach the public without formal publishing and promotion which is well beyond the scope of what most people were willing to do.
Traditional writing of personal accounts require all subjects or ‘sections’ to be laid out in a linear manner with information building as the written account progresses as it is assumed that all readers will read the personal account from beginning to end and it would be difficult to re-arrange the subjects or ‘sections’ at a later time.
This structure forces the writer to make many difficult and complex decisions as they write, as they have tasked themselves with effectively writing a book which is a naturally overwhelming task, thus creating the first barrier above.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.